ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue: Revenge of the Seven Deadly Sins
Cartoon All-Stars To The Rescue 2 is a sequel to the film adaptation of the 1990 special featuring the same cartoon characters from the movie as well as new additions including Porky Pig, Sylvester and Tweety, Hampton J. Pig, Furball, etc. The movie focuses on Michael visiting new characters (seven teenagers) enslaved by Smoke's seven deadly sins (Avarice, Rage, Envy, Gluttony, Sloth, Vanity, and Lust) and the cartoon characters try to help him by stopping bad guys of the seven deadly sins and saving them. Synopsis Plot It starts off after the events of last movie. Everyone has come out of the poster from the end of last movie as Sam realizes that it can mean one thing: they've ordered a sequel to this movie. The gang sings "It's a Sequel" as they figure out what this film is about. Michael is about to meet some of his new friends but is captured by the seven deadly sins. Characters Original Characters *Michael: A teenager who visits his seven teen friends who are enslaved by seven deadly sins Avarice, Rage, Envy, Gluttony, Sloth, Vanity, and Lust. *Avery: One of Michael's friends being enslaved by one of the seven deadly sins. *Reggie: One of Michael's friends being enslaved by one of the seven deadly sins. *Emily: One of Michael's friends being enslaved by one of the seven deadly sins. *Gloria: One of Michael's friends being enslaved by one of the seven deadly sins. *Sylvia: One of Michael's friends being enslaved by one of the seven deadly sins. *Veronica: One of Michael's friends being enslaved by one of the seven deadly sins. *Lester: One of Michael's friends being enslaved by one of the seven deadly sins. *Avarice: Based on the sin of the same name of The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence. *Envy: Based on the sin of the same name of The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence. *Gluttony: Based on the sin of the same name of The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence. *Lust: Based on the sin of the same name of The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence. *Rage: Based on the sin of the same name of The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence. *Sloth: Based on the sin of the same name of The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence. *Vanity: Based on the sin of the same name of The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence. Cartoon All-Stars *''Aladdin'': Princess Jasmine, Flying Carpet *''ALF: The Animated Series'': ALF *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'': Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor *''American Dragon: Jake Long'': Jake Long, Fu Dog, Rose/Huntsgirl *''Animaniacs'': Yakko, Wakko, Dot *''Beauty & The Beast'': Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth *''Danny Phantom'': Danny Fenton/Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Valerie Gray *''Disney Fairies'': Tinker Bell, Iridessa, Rosetta, Fauna, Silvermist, Vidia, Periwinkle *''DuckTales'': Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Scrooge McDuck *''Garfield and Friends'': Garfield, Odie *''Kim Possible'': Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus *''Lilo and Stitch'': Stitch *''The Little Mermaid'': Ariel, Melody, Sebastian *''Looney Tunes'': Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Tasmanian Devil, Sylvester, Tweety *''Mickey Mouse'': Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto *''Mulan'': Fa Mulan, Mushu *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'': Jenny "XJ9" Wakeman *''Pinocchio'': Jiminy Cricket *''Pocahontas'': Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit *''The Princess & The Frog'': Princess Tiana, Louis the Alligator *''Sleeping Beauty'': Princess Aurora, Flora, Fauna, Meriwether *''The Smurfs'': Papa Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Hefty Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, Nat Smurfling *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'': Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, Venus *''Tiny Toons'': Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hampton J. Pig, Mary Melody, Furball, Sweetie *''Winnie-the-Pooh'': Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit, Eeyore Cameos American Dragon: Jake Long *Haley Long (in framed photo) *Jonathan Long (in framed photo) *Spud (in framed photo) *Susan Long (in framed photo) *Trixie Carter (in framed photo) Danny Phantom *Jack Fenton (in framed photo) *Jazz Fenton (in framed photo) *Maddie Fenton (in framed photo) Fantasia/Fantasia 2000 *Sorcerer Mickey *Black Triangles Kim Possible *Dr. Dad Possible (in framed photo) *Dr. Mom Possible (in framed photo) *Jim and Tim Possible (in framed photo) The Nightmare Before Christmas *Jack Skellington (in the Psycho parody scene) Allusions *''Dragon's Lair'' *''Psycho'' Credits Voice Cast Music Soundtrack Artwork In Other Languages Quotes Trivia Category:Disney animated films Category:Education Category:McDonald's sponsorships Category:Crossover films Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios